Hellmouth Day: The Scooby's Plan
by Chunk127
Summary: Inspired by mmooch's series. Buffy tries listening to her friends during the mutiny. Character Death


Buffy sat in D'Hoffryn's lair. 200 something times now and the scoobies have always booted her out each time. Buffy decides to hear the Scoobies great plan this time and see what they can do. That might help.

"I got it." Buffy said with a smile.

"Is that so?" D'Hoffryn said with a smile.

Buffy nodded. "Take me right to the insurrection Willow's bit to be exact."

"As you wish." D'hoffryn said sending her on her way.

* * *

><p>Buffy is right back to the insurrection she can't count how many times she's heard this.<p>

Willow shrugs. "With everything that's happened. I'm worried about your judgment."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

Willow calmed down trying to collect the words. "You're turning yourself into a lieutenant. Not Buffy."

"The girls need a leader." Buffy pointed out kindly trying to control her temper.

"The girls need support." Xander pointed out. "Not a leader giving them orders non stop and dumping them on Kennedy and Anya."

Buffy waited for him to add more. "So what do you suggest?"

"That no one is the leader." Xander answered. "We were at our best when everyone listened to each other. Not when you decided I'm the all powerful slayer chosen by god so do as I say. The way we were we beat an old one, a Frankenstein monster, even a hell god herself. The way we are now we can't beat a preacher hopped up on devil steroids."

Buffy thought about it. It's easier when cooler heads prevail and just smiled wondering where this would go. "You're right. I'm sorry I got carried away with being the slayer and the battles gave me a bit of an ego. So let's work together and plan this."

* * *

><p>Buffy was just curious to see where this plan would go. She didn't enjoy it when the lights went out it put a damper on research. She commended Faith's plan of catching a bringer but she says from Christmas experience they're mindless drones that will only tell them what the first wants them to hear saving the group from an explosion. A day later they actually had a good plan.<p>

Buffy and Xander went down to the vineyard ready to confront Caleb. "Hey eunuch preacher man you home. Dirty Girl here wants to pay you a visit."

Xander just turns to his friend and smiles. "Subtle Buffy"

Caleb came out of the shadows. "Well what do we have here?" Caleb walks around and studies the two. "The leader and a carpenter." Caleb turns to Xander. "So have you decided about?" Caleb puts a finger to his eye and makes a pop sound referencing Xander's other eye.

Caleb smiles smelling Faith's perfume as she comes down the steps behind him. "I'm sorry was this the cunning plan of the great slayer. Abel distracts me while Cain-" Caleb turns around sees Faith armed and ready with a friggin rocket launcher. "Darn."

Faith fires and Caleb is blown to pieces. Buffy and Xander are on the ground clearing their ears out. Not how Buffy would have done it but definitely got the job done.

Faith smiles hoping she can use this more often. "Not a conventional slaying method but definitely fun Xan."

Bringers charged in but were no match for the two slayers. At the end of their line they fled. And Xander was waiting for the call from Willow.

Xander sighed in relief as his phone finally rang. He answered it and walked over to the barrel and lifted it up to find a trapped door.

* * *

><p>Buffy can't believe how far this one was going they got the scythe. They also made sure Caleb wasn't coming back unless the First owned a very big glue company. Buffy watched as Giles came up with the idea of how far Willow has come in magic that she might be able to help Xander regain his soldier abilities to get flamethrowers for the army of ubervamps and Buffy suggests using the scythe's essence to make the army of slayers.<p>

"Hello witch in recovery." Willow pointed out.

Buffy put her hand on Willow's shoulder. "We wouldn't ask you to do this if we didn't think you could Willow."

Xander and Giles nod in agreement.

Kennedy stood up. "Stop pressuring her!" She hates this it looked like they were finally getting rid of Buffy but she gives one apology and all is forgiven.

Willow turned to Kennedy. "They're right."

Kennedy was fuming she knows how hard Willow has been fighting to keep control of her magic. "You don't have to do it."

"I want to try and it's my choice not yours." Willow replied sending Kennedy fuming.

* * *

><p>Kennedy went to the spell supplies and tampered them a bit so they wouldn't work and not hurt Willow. Where six things of something were needed for Xander's spell she took two and tampered a bit in the herbs for the slayer spell.<p>

That night Willow started working her mojo with Buffy. Up first she did the spell for Xander. Kennedy's tampering didn't stop the spell only altered it. Now instead of the soldier memories returning the hyena spirit gained full control.

Dawn screamed from downstairs. "Buffy something's wrong with Xander he just grabbed my ass."

Buffy put her arms up. This was going so well. "I'm going to go help chain him down do the slayer spell."

Willow looked at her. "After what just happened?"

"Trust me it's going to work." Buffy said speaking from experience. "I trust you Will and I know you can do it."

Willow swallowed the butterflies in her stomach and started the slayer spell. The scythe and her glowed white and Willow realized the mandrake is missing. "Oh Goddess no!"

Each potential became a slayer but Willow never intended to give them the full magical slayer treatment. Willow's spell worked but with horrible results. Without the mandrake the girls became like Sineya the first Slayer barely better then demons. And like a plague they attacked the house.

Kennedy looked around catching herself with the new spell and watching the others go to work. The demon conjurer was the first to fall. He was short and puny and had no real power. After that was the disciple of Eyghon his pleas that he's changed and became a watcher fell on deaf ears. Soon after him was the key that was too dangerous to be left alive no matter what form it has been pressed into.

Kennedy herself has shifted her focus to Anyanka. Her pleas that she's human now are irrelevant like the key's. How many humans were murdered by her enjoyment of the wish Kennedy wonders as she brings the knife down on her? A one eyed hyena grabbed her wondering what they were doing. Vi took him from behind ready with a knife and plunged it repeatedly into the beast killing it. Amanda and 3 others attacked William the Bloody. The vampire has killed two of them already. A soul will not stop him from drinking and has not in the past. The birthright brunette slayer fought side by side with him. No slayer that aids a demon would be given quota. More join the attack and William is dusted and the traitor is stabbed until the blood stops. They look up as a horde and see the slayer that has cheated death standing between them and the witch that nearly burned the earth because she couldn't deal with her grief. Heaven will get its lost soul and the witch shall pay with her life.

* * *

><p>Buffy landed in D'Hoffryn's realm with a thud after Rona cut her head off. "What the hell happened?"<p>

"You died." D'Hoffryn said like it should be obvious.

"You know what I mean." Buffy shouted.

D'Hoffryn smiled. "The witch's lover tampered with her spells. I must say it had interesting results especially Anyanka's death. I might have that loop burned into a DVD."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Just put me back in the mutiny again."

"Do you have a plan?" The master vengeance demon asked.

"I won't be there long enough to need one." Buffy replied.

* * *

><p>Buffy appeared right in the middle of Rona's outburst.<p>

"You are so obsessed with beating-"

Buffy quickly turns around and kicks Kennedy right in the face knocking her through a table unconscious. She turns to Rona. "You were saying something?"

Rona just shook her head. "Nope, not a damn thing."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I know, know. No Buffy bashing which technically this wasn't. I hated how Buffy acted in season 7 she was just so unBuffy. I was kind of glad to see her kicked out because she pretty much said I'm the slayer I'm in charge and if you don't like that I'm taking my ball and going home (well somewhere else but you know what I mean). But at the same time I wasn't a fan of the scoobies either because instead of trying to explain they just went you suck you failed, stop obsessing over Spike and get out. Which is probably why this fic switched halfway through from a scooby joint assault to a kill em all death fic?


End file.
